Muska's defeat
Here's how Muska's defeat goes in Return to Paradise Falls top of the blimp Sheeta, Pazu, Kevin and her chicks make their way onto the top, then one of the vent doors starts to clatter Brian: his saber the door opens and Zoe and Gail pop out Brian: Girls! Zoe Trent: Brian! Gail Trent: Look! The Bench! Brian: Kipper! Tiger! Down here! Kipper: We're coming, Brian! start to fly the bench level to the top of the airship as they climb onto the bench, there's a gunshot and then several of the balloons pop! Muska: his Webley reolver I want that bird! bench then starts to sink down and start sliding down the airship as Brian and Kipper fall off Brian: Whoa! Stop that bench! bench continues sliding and then sloly reaches the end of the airship's fin then Brian and Kipper grab the rope Muska: fires bullet scrapes Brian's cheek Brian: Ah! Muska: his Webley This one won't miss! Skyla: NOOO!!!!!! forward and grabsd his arm, making him miss Muska: You little brat! shakes her off Skyla; back and against the side of the blimp Muska: Do you have any idea how hard I've worked for this!? I already lost Laputa! I'm not losing that bird! I'm taking her back with me, alive or dead! Brian: Skyla! Don't try to fight him! Run! the ropes holding the bench start to break loose! Brian: Whoa! Kipper: Guys! Hang onto Kevin! do so Brian: out Skyla's candy Kevin! Chocolate! Kevin: squawks then races forward just as the ropes break loose Muska: NO!! points his Webley at them I will provail! Skyla: Not this time, Muska! charges him YAH!!!! rams into him, which causes him to fall back (dropping his Webley in the act) And they both fly over the side! Muska: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cadance; SKYLA!! NOO!!!! Brian: OH, MY GOD!!! Cadance: No. No.. crying Shining Armor: Skyla.. eyes tear up Oh no, we've lost our filly. then puts his arm over Cadance and rubs her back Twilight: My niece! falls to her knees and a tear streams down her cheek Zoe Trent: Poor Skyla. Sheeta; She saved our lives. we see her alive and unharm unknowing to our heroes Skyla: Guys, don't cry. Cadance: No, Skyla. Your de.... see Skyla flying along side the airship Cadance: SKYLA!!! Pazu: She's alive! Sunil Nevla: And she's flying higher than she ever has! comes over to our heroes Cadance: Skyla! grabs her and pulls her into a hug My little filly is flying like an eagle! Skyla: Mommy, can't breathe! Cadance; Oh! go Sorry, alicorn strength. Skyla: The bench! look over the side and see the bench floating downward Skyla; Sorry about the bench, Kipper. Kipper; You know, it's just a bench. Peter and the guys come on Skyla; ears droop down Oh, I was stupid to almost kill myself to defeat Muska. You must think I'm pathitic. Vinnie Terrio: Are you kiddin'? You took on the man who almost took over Lupata! Brian: Yeah! And more importantly, you finally flew higher than you normaly could. Skyla: Wow, I guess you're right. Brian: up the discarded Webley Here. I think you should have this. Skyla: Why? Brian: It can be your trophey, to show the first villain you single handedly defeated! Skyla; Okay. the Webley Tiger: Let's head for home. Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes